peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandie Shaw
Sandie Shaw (born Sandra Ann Goodrich on 26 February 1947) was an English pop singer, who was one of the most successful British female singers of the 60's. In 1967, she was the first UK act to win the Eurovision Song Contest with the song "Puppet On A String". After the 60's, her record sales went down and she retired from the music industry and concentrated on writing and acting. In the 80's, her profile started to rise in the indie scene, when Johnny Marr and Morrissey from the Smiths persuaded her to cover some of their songs, as both musicians were fans of hers. One of the Smiths songs she covered, "Hand In Glove," entered the UK Top 30 Singles Chart in 1984. In the 90's, she wrote her biography and decided to pursue a career as a psychotherapist. In April 2013, she announced her retirement from music. Links To Peel Sandie Shaw made little impact in the United States, compared to many other British acts of the mid-1960s, but three of her 1966 singles made brief appearances in the KMEN British Top Ten, compiled by Peel (or John Ravencroft, as he was then known) for his own show on the station and printed in the Kmentertainer newspaper (where her name is misspelled as "Sandy Shaw"). The most successful of these was "Nothing Comes Easy", which spent four weeks in the station's British Top Ten in June and July. Peel played Sandie Shaw's records while he was working for Radio London, as part of the playlist of the station's daytime shows, but not on his Perfumed Garden, In 1967 she seemed to be moving closer to the show business mainstream and was therefore not a hippy favourite - despite her famous habit of performing live in bare feet. He disliked her Eurovision winner, "Puppet On A String", stating on-air when it had just been released that it was "dismal ''and ''won't stand much chance in San Remo." In 1969 Shaw recorded (and produced) Reviewing The Situation, an LP in more contemporary style, with versions of songs by artists Peel favoured, including the Beatles, Bob Dylan, the Rolling Stones, Donovan and Dr. John. It was not a commercial success and the DJ seems to have ignored it. She left the music business shortly afterwards.. However, in the 1980's, when she began recording again and collaborated with Morrissey and Johnny Marr, Peel started playing her new material on his BBC Radio One shows and even invited her to do a session, which she did in 1988. It included covers of material by the Waterboys and Jesus And Mary Chain. Sessions 1. Recorded 1988-12-05. First Broadcast: 05 December 1988. Repeated: 04 January 1989 *Girl Called Johnny / Cool About You / Flesh And Blood / Strange Bedfellows Other Shows Played The list was compiled from the database of this site and is incomplete. Please add further information if known. ;1967 *15 March 1967 (Radio London): 'Tell The Boys' (7" EP & other side of 'Puppet on a String', which JP says is "dismal" and "won't stand much chance in San Remo" or wherever the Eurovision Song Contest was to be held. In the event, it was held in Vienna. It seems that the other DJs agreed, according to the Radio London Fab 40 page for this week, "'Tell The Boys' was the side receiving heavier promotion at this time, being the only side featured in the Curzon Street list and the only side played on the Fab 40 show") (Pye 7N 17272) *17 July 1967: Tonight In Tokyo ;1984 * U.K. Buzz: Hand In Glove ;1988 * 27 September 1988 (BBC World Service): Please Help The Cause Against Loneliness (7") Rough Trade *27 September 1988: Please Help The Cause Against Loneliness (7") Rough Trade *01 November 1988: Nothing Less Than Brilliant *22 November 1988: Nothing Less Than Brilliant (7") Rough Trade ;1989 * Douze Points: Puppet On A String ;1994 *22 January 1994 (BFBS): Hand In Glove ;Top Of The Pops *01 February 1968 (TOTP): Today (New record- Not in the chart) *05 May 1983 (TOTP): Brief interviews See Also *KMEN British Pop Top Ten External Links *Official website *Discogs *Wikipedia ;Footnotes Category:Artists